Batman's daugther
by HelenaMarthaKyles
Summary: Stories about Bats daugther growing up with Batman for a daddy, Catwoman for a mommy, Robin for a brother and the Justice League/ Young Justice as extended family...
1. Chapter 1

At Gotham General on a stormy night. A certain little girl decide to make her way into the world. The League waited in the waiting room in their secret identities they were all excited for they were all going to add a family member to their family. Barry just sat there in the chair bouncing up and down. Diana looked at him.

Diana:"Barry calm down."

Barry:"I can't help it. It's so exciting that Bruce is going to be a father."

Shayrea:"Well his kid sure picked a certain night to come into the world."

Diana:"You can say that again."

Alfred, Dick and Barbra than walked into the waiting room. Diana waved to get their attention. Alfred and Barbra walked over when Dick ran over. Diana pulled Dick into her embrace.

Diana:"Hello Dick how are you?"

Dick:"Awesome!"

Then Dick started to jump up and down on Diana's lap.

Diana:"Here Barry take him birds of a feather should flock together."

Barry took Dick and sat him on his lap both of them were bouncing up and down. They looked like kangaroos. Alfred sat down next to Diana and Barbra sat next to him.

Alfred:"Wayne's and their ideas of coming into the world on a storming night."

Clark:"What does that mean Alfred?"

Alfred:"Well when Master Bruce was born he decided to come on a snow storm night."

Barbra:"Well it sounds about right Bruce always has horrible timing."

Dick:"You could say that again."

Meanwhile in a hospital room…

Selina:"You are never touching me again you hear me!"

Bruce:"Yes dear."

Selina:"Don't yes dear me!"

Bruce:"Sorry de-Selina."

Dr. Leslie:"Selina dear I need you to stop talking and start pushing."

Selina:"Alright."

Selina started to push and then she started to sit up. Selina had tears streaming down her face she was crying.

Selina:"I can't I can't do it. It hurts too much!"

Bruce grabbed onto Selina's hand and then, pushed her down so, she as lying down again.

Bruce :"Yes you can." (smiling a real smile)

Selina smiled back then, pushed. She kept pushing and pushing until the baby was almost out.

Dr. Leslie:"Selina one more big push and then your beautiful baby will be out."

Selina then pushed again she was really tired and the only way she kept pushing was that her baby was almost out and she would be able to hold her. Then a cry filled the room. Selina fell back from being she tired.

Dr. Leslie:"It's a girl!"

Bruce:"Selina look at our little girl."

Selina looked up to see Leslie holding a crying little girl, she smiled.

Dr. Leslie:" Bruce you want to cut the cord?"

Bruce:"Okay."

Bruce came back to Selina after he cut the cord. He sat next to her. A nurse then, came in holding a little pink blanket. She handed their little girl to Selina. Selina looked at her she had a patch of rich black hair, bright blue eyes and a light tan skin. Selina looked at Bruce and she could see he was proud dad of a baby girl.

Bruce:"What are we going to name her."

Selina:"I always did like the name Helena it means bright, intelligent, bubbly and very sexy."

Bruce:"I like it expect for the last part."

Selina:"Hahaha very funny Bruce."

Bruce:"How about Martha for a middle name?"

Selina:"Helena Martha Wayne I love it."

Dr. Leslie wrote it down. Then, left with the certificate and told the Justice League and the Wayne's they could go in. Dick dashed off of Barry's lap and right in the room to be captured by Bruce.

Dick:"Hey what the!"

Bruce:"Hahahaa I guess I know you a little too well."

Dick:"Ya think. Can I see the baby now?"

Bruce sighed and carried Dick over to the bed to where Selina was holding Helena.

Dick:"It's a girl?"

Selina:"Yes her name is Helena Martha Wayne."

Dick:"Hi Hels. I'm your big brother Dick."

Helena just looked at him with her big blue eyes. Dick smiled and then Helena smiled and laughed.

Dick:"She likes me."

Bruce ruffled Dick's hair while Selina laughed. Barry walked in and went right over to the bed.

Barry:"So this is the little Batman Jr."

Bruce:"Um..Wally."

Barry:"Wow Bruce he's got your eyes and your skin color and your hair color."

Bruce:"Barry."

Barry:"Yeah?"

Bruce:"He is a she."

Barry:"Oh. Wait what!"

John:"Yeah dumbass it's a girl hence the pink blanket."

Barry:"Opps."

The whole room blast into laughs and giggles.

J'onn:"Well what is the little ones name?"

Bruce:"Helena. Helena Martha Wayne."

Barry:"Can I hold her."

Everybody:"NO!"

Barry:"Harsh."

Diana:"Who's the godparents of this little cutie."

Selina:"You and Clark are one of them."

Bruce:"Alfred and Leslie are the other."

Barbra:"That leaves one more."

Selina:"That one we are not sure about."

Barry:"Me!"

Bruce:"Barry it has to be a girl."

Barry:"Oh…never mind not me!"

Selina:"Shayrea will you be it?"

Shayrea:"What me! I don't know what to say."

Selina:"So I'll take that as a yes?"

Shayrea:"Yeah I can't wait until Diana and I can take her shopping."

Bruce:"Oh god."

Diana:"What's wrong Bruce?"

Bruce:"She going to need two rooms then, because of you two."

The room burst into laughs and giggles again. A nurse then, walked in.

Nurse:"Time for your first breastfeeding lesson."

Selina:"Yup everybody out now!"

Bruce picked up Dick and took him out of the room as Diana shut the door.

Dick:"Bruce I'm hungry!"

Barry:"Me too kiddo lets go to the food court!"

Dick:"Race you!"

Barry:"Your on!"

Bruce grabbed the back of Barry's shirt. Letting Dick get a hard start.

Barry:"Bruce!"

Bruce:"One let him get a head start and two no powers."

Barry:"Got ya!"

Bruce let Barry go and he took off. Bruce just shook his head and laughed. They all took the elevator when Barry took the stairs they got to the bottom to see Dick standing. There Barry came running out of the a door where the stairs were.

Barry:"Wow kid your fast how did you do that?"

Dick:"I just took the elevator."

Barry:"HEY!"

Dick:"There were no rules."

Barry:"Point."

The all walked into the food court to get something to eat and use the bathroom. Then, back upstairs to Selina and Helena. To find Selina holding Helena in her arms as Helena played with one of her locks of hair. They league left Alfred took Dick home. Selina, Bruce and the baby would be coming home the next day. Bruce sat next to Selina to find tears rolling down her face as she held Helena.

"Selina are you alright?" asked Bruce

"She just so…so, perfect I can't believe….we…we made her." Said Selina "You want to hold her?"

Bruce took Helena her big blue eyes looked up into his he smiled and Helena smiled back at him.

"Yes she is perfect." Said Bruce


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce decided to take Helena upstairs to the watchtower one day to meet who daddy worked with upstairs so, she wouldn't think he was talking about God or Jesus again. She was old enough to finally walked and talk and with her old ragged stuffed bat in her arms and her backpack with other things for her to do during the day she was ready.

"Ready to me daddy's friends?" asked Bruce slipping on his batman mask

"Da." Said 3 ½ year old Helena

Bruce picked her up and was teleported to the watchtower to find all the Justice League waiting to great them at the teleporters.

"Good evening." Said Batman in his normal tone. Which made Helena look at her daddy with wide eyes.

She let out an evil laugh and put her jacket over her mouth to make it like a cape. Every looked at her even Batman with confused faces.

"I need blood I must have blood." Said little Helena trying to do a scary ascent but, it just came out all cute.

"Helena where did you learn that from?" asked Batman

"Dickie and Monkey. Wall-ie" said Helena sounded like a robot when she said Wall-ie

"Bruce your kid does know that my nephew isn't from that kid's movie right?" asked Flash

"I told her that millions of times but, she just can't get it."

"Alright and who's Monkey?" asked Superman

"Conner she calls him monkey and I don't know why?"

"He said he hates monkey Helena call him that until he love monkeys." Said Helena hugging herself making the league laugh and making Helena realize she had an audience which made her hid in her daddy's cape. Batman put her down and she hide inside his cape.

"Helena they are not going to hurt you." Said Batman moving his cape to find his daughter sitting next to his leg with her eyes big and watery she was clutching her stuffed bat. Helena then, started to cry and Batman picked her up. Batman took off his mask to reveal Bruce Helena stopped crying and looked at her dad with big eyes.

"Promise daddy?"

"Promise baby girl." Said Bruce kissing her on the forehead and wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Awww she makes you soft." Said Flash

Bruce shooting a Batglare at him; making his shut his mouth and hide behind Superman. Helena looked at his daddy and copied his glare but, even though she mastered it she just looked cute and not scary doing it.

"Daddy we go to lab now?" questioned Helena

"Alright." Said Bruce slipping his mask back on and walking away holding Helena's hand.

Soon a mission came up and Diana was stayed behind to watch Helena sense she had monitor duty. It didn't take long for Diana to see the detective side of Bruce in his kid.

"Ms. Wondy Woman are you really a princess?" asked Helena

"Yes do you like princesses?"

"Mhmmm my favorite is Bell." Said Helena

"From Beauty and the Beast how come?"

"Reminds me of Daddy and Mommy."

"How so?"

"Mommy to beauty and she loves daddy even though he dressed like a beast at night." Said Helena

"You are very smart for you age aren't you?"

"I get that a lot and Ms. Wondy Woman?" asked Helena

"Yes?"

"Do you really have a crush on my daddy?" asked Helena

"What- how did you know that?"

"You make lovely dovey eyes like Mommy does at him." Stated Helena as she played with her stuffed animal bat.

"Alright yes I do."

Helena let out a giggle and Diana laughed with her. Helena's tummy let out a little grumble. Helena blocked her tummy and blushed.

"Are you hungry?" asked Diana

Helena nodded and Diana picked her up they got something to eat in the kitchen. Helena and her had some chicken nuggets. Then, Diana heard the hanger door open. Helena went running and Diana ran after her but, didn't catch her in time. Helena ran right onto the platform to see her dad to be wheel out on a hospital bed with blood everywhere.

"D-Daddy!" yelled little Helena

Diana ran over and picked her up. Helena kicked and screamed begging for her dad in Diana's arms.

"Diana get her out of here!" yelled J'onn

Diana carried a kicking and screaming for her daddy as tears rolled down her face.

"Clark go help Diana with the kid." Said John

Superman ran off to help Diana calm down Helena. When he got to the monitor room he found Diana trying to cheer up Helena with her stuff animal bat with no luck.

"Clark help."

Clark picked her up and bounced her up and down. Helena didn't stop crying her face with bright red now and her lips turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Helena please stop crying." Said Superman

"DADDY!" cried Helena

Shayrea then, came in she ran over to the monitor and called downstairs to the batcave to find Bruce's wife answer. She heard Helena's cries and was beamed up right away. Selina ran right to Helena and took her from Clark.

"Helena it's ok mommy is here." Said Selina

"DADDY!" yelled Helena

"Where's Bruce?"

"In the ER." Said Clark

"Oh no Helena didn't see him hurt did she?"

The three leaguers nod which made Selina look at her daughter.

"Please go check up on him I will calm Helena down a little but, Bruce is only to be the one to calm her down when she's seen him like that." Said Selina

They ran off to find Bruce in the hospital bed all stitch up and looking around. Clark walked in and told Bruce who told him to go get her.

They came back in to find Helena still crying but, not screaming and her face was not blue anymore. Selina was on the ground and the stuff animal bat was in Selina hand she was playing with it to calm down Helena.

"Batty don't like when Helena's upset he's going to get you." Said Selina

Helena just let out a whimper

"No daddy." Said Helena

"Your right that's daddy's thing with you baby girl." Said Selina

Selina looked at the league "How is he?" she asked

"He's awake and he wants to see Helena." Said Clark

Helena got up and ran to where she saw them take her daddy with her stuff bat with her. Selina ran after her with the league behind her. Selina lost her she couldn't keep up. They looked around for Helena but, couldn't find her so, they showed Selina to Bruce's room to find Helena on the bed with Bruce laughing when Bruce would rub the stuff bat on Helena's stomach and said I'm gonna get you.

"Helena thank god your ok." Said Selina running over and picking her up

Bruce realized he and Helena had an audience he stopped what he was doing. Helena wiggled out her mom grab and landed on the bed. She climbed up next to her dad's face.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"Helena kiss it and make it better like you do." Said Helena as she kissed him on the cheek making Selina laugh and Bruce smirk.

"Daddy feel better now?" asked Helena with hopeful eyes

" Yes daddy feels a lot better." Said Bruce with a yawn

"Daddy needs his rest Helena will see Daddy later alright? Helena?" said Selina to find Helena sleeping with Bruce both of them fast asleep. Selina smiled and kissed them both of the head. She and the league left them to sleep.


End file.
